


Morning Kisses

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes what you need is the power of Love in the morning.And also coffee.
Relationships: O-Kiku/Kuina
Series: Modern verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Kudos: 6





	Morning Kisses

Mornings were something that she pretended that she was good at. Everyone saw her much later in the morning, and she got up early to keep the facade. It was something to keep over Zoro’s head, because you truly could never have enough things to boast about being better at. Especially toward someone who was all but legally and biologically your brother. 

But her alarm went off, and she laid there staring at the ceilings. Sleeping in never helped, but that lingering feeling of drowsiness tried to convince her otherwise. She’d feel just as awful about this in an hour. All sleeping in would do would make her lose an hour of sleep. 

Still, she couldn’t help but wonder who’s idea it was to make waking up this early a thing. It sucked and she hated it. Why did her father get her into the habit of waking up at such a godforsaken hour, and why couldn’t she break the habit even as an adult who was fully moved out? It was by all accounts unfair. 

She looked at her phone to see the time. The six blinked back and taunted her, making her wish it was a three. There was no sun right now, you could’ve convinced someone it was three. That would’ve been so many more hours of sleep. She let the phone fall defeatedly back onto the night stand. It could not save her now. 

She knew that she kept pretending like if she tried hard enough that one day she’d be able to overcome mornings. Could she ever actually conquer this and become a morning person? Of course not. That was what lying was for. There was only one person who could call her bluff. 

Reluctantly, Kuina left the warmth of her bed. It was comfortable, and silently beconded her to stay. The unfortunate part of this, was that coffee wouldn’t come to her. Even more unfortunate was that she couldn’t stay in bed all day and had to go to work. 

She’d gamble with the pods and hope for a coffee. Her eyes were barely open and the tea pods looked exactly like the coffee ones. Tea would be nice, but it wouldn’t be the kick she needed to go do her morning stretches to actually wake up. 

It fumbled into the slot and the closest and hopefully clean mug was placed under the nozzle. Maybe this time if she stared at it, it’d go faster and she could get on with her day. 

Familiar arms wrapped around her and kissed her cheek. Oh how she longed for this to be an off day so they could both stay in and watch something dumb. 

“You do know water is better to help you wake up, right?” Kiku reminded her.

“I’m lucky I don’t drink garbage energy drinks to wake up this ungodly early.” Her hands rested on her girlfriend’s as she leaned back into her embrace. It feels like it’s been forever since they both had a day off together. 

“You’re really not a morning person. Why do you do this to yourself?” 

“Because I can’t let Zoro think he beat me at anything. Unless the thing he’s beating me at is sheer amounts of losses. Because he’s got me beat there.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Kiku couldn’t understand where this petty sibling fighting came from. Her and her brother were more a team than rivals. It was a very different dynamic. 

“Because fuck him is why.”

“Don’t do that. He’s your brother and you’re a lesbian.” She chuckled at her bad joke. Kuina gave her a light shove. She couldn’t stop her own giggles. Every smartass thing she said was a blessing. It was like hearing an angel say the fuck word. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Do you want me to go get the mats out so we can do our morning stretches before we leave?” It was such a quick and minor thing that Kuina could easily get done in an instant. 

“No, because then you’d have to let me go.” Even if it was like she was being tempted to go back to sleep. 

“Okay fine. I’ll stay with you while you drink your coffee.” It would not be the first time they operated as a single unit in the morning. Slowly, it was starting to become their routine. 

Kuina responded with a thankful kiss to the chin. Her coffee was hopefully brewed. She’d toss a little bit of sugar and hope for the best. The worst kind of coffee was tea after all, and she wasn’t entirely aware of her surroundings so this was all depending on taste. 

Her first test sip confirmed nothing aside from it was burning hot. Too hot for any flavour other than burnt tongue to be detected. 

“Babe I made coffee right?” 

“Please stop drinking it so hot, you’re going to wreck something in you someday.” Kiku sighed. “But yes, it is coffee.” 

Good, so at the very least she’s getting caffeine in her. She’d take another sip, hits of that bitter beverage poking through. It’d be another few minutes until she’d start to feel awake, but there was comfort in knowing it was coming fairly soon. 

“Just makes you stronger. Means I’m slowly building resistance to hot things.”

“Kuina I love you, but I don’t think that’s how it works. Please be more careful with the woman I love.” She didn’t like to change her ways when it came down to dumb inconsiquencial stuff like this. However there was something about Kiku that made her hard to deny, even about the things that have been thoroughly part of her routine for years. It was the best and the worst part about her. 

“Alright, I suppose I can do that if it’s for you.” She’d put the burning beverage down on the counter. She’d give it a few moments before she gave it another go. 

“Do you wanna get set up while we wait for your drink to cool down? We can at the very least get changed.” Pajamas were comfy, but it was undeniable that they were woefully equipped for working out. 

“I suppose we could do that.”


End file.
